Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a system for implementing collaborative training and online learning over a computer network and related techniques. More particularly, the method and apparatus provide users with a convenient, anonymous way to display, collaborate on and provide quiz information to other computer network users.
Many people are familiar with the training methods and systems such as classroom training, computer-based training and web-based training. Such training techniques can be effective in certain instances, however, each technique tends to have certain drawbacks. Thus none of the known techniques offer a broad based single training method appropriate for a wide variety of different applications.
As a result of the popularity of training systems and the desire for individuals to improve their skill and the desire of corporations to improve the skills of its work force, and the advent of the Internet""s World Wide Web (the Web), systems for providing training and online learning via the Web have appeared. These systems may be made available to the public through software application programs referred to as xe2x80x9cWeb browsersxe2x80x9d which are used to locate resources on the World Wide Web.
To date, however, these systems for providing online learning via computer networks consist largely of pre-programmed course logic which is simply made available to a user or student for use in a self-paced learning process. That is, the knowledge source of the Web-based training systems is defined prior to the start of the training sessions (i.e. the knowledge source is pre-programmed). Furthermore, the efficiency and effectiveness of Web-based training systems, while relatively good, could stand improvement.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system for implementing a convenient, anonymous, secure, collaborative training and online learning system over a computer network. It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus which will allow students or other users to learn from each other by creating and debating questions (items), and by being assessed by user-generated questions in a secure, anonymous, online environment. It would also be desirable to provide a secure and anonymous method for allowing such user interactivity in a network environment which can make use of multimedia resources and can make information available in a private way, i.e., providing access only to those people authorized to receive the information.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for implementing a collaborative training and learning system on a computer system accessible to a plurality of online users through a computer network includes: (a) means for displaying at a user site at least one template or web page which includes a question field, an answer field, a discussion field, a rationale field and a references field, (b) means for inputting user-data including a user-defined item to be included in a predetermined area of the template, (c) means for storing the user-data in a predetermined field of a database, (d) means for retrieving the user-data from the database and for displaying the template and the user-data on a display of the computer system, and (e) means for collaborating with other users of the system. With this particular arrangement, a learning system is provided which may be used to provide team-based learning over a computer network. Each user may connect to the learning system through a larger network, such as the Internet. The learning system includes at least one server computer which can be accessed by the online users. In a preferred embodiment, the online users remain anonymous (i.e., their true identity is shielded from other users).
The system prompts a remote user to enroll in a course, log into a course, review course material and become a member of a learning team. The system then allows the learning team to create and modify quiz items and to review the team""s quiz items. A quiz item includes a question body, several possible correct answers to the question, and an indicator identifying the best answer to the question. In preferred embodiments it also includes the author""s rationale for selecting a particular answer and a means of providing reference information about the item. The system allows each user to modify and update their own quiz items and to comment upon the quiz items of other team members. In some embodiments, the system also allows users to rate the quiz items of each team member. In some embodiments, an expert or instructor can review or comment upon quiz questions, comments by other users or quiz scores. In some embodiments, an expert or instructor can review and invalidate quiz items. The quiz items may then be included in a quiz administered over the computer network to members of a plurality of different teams.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method of generating a personalized page accessible to authorized users over a computer network includes the steps of storing a page template in a database accessible by a server processor, receiving user-defined information from a remote processor over a public network and storing the user-defined information in the database accessible by the server processor. With this particular arrangement, a method of storing information in a database and of utilizing the database to provide a page for viewing on a processing system coupled to the server over a public network is provided. In one particular embodiment, a quiz review page for use in a web collaborative training system is provided. The quiz review may be provided in such a way that only certain users are allowed to access the page. Thus, the page is relatively private.